


Say Jump, Say How High

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Masochism, M/M, alpha baekhyun, beta kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Farmer goes local and meets the knot of his life. You won’t believe what happens next.





	Say Jump, Say How High

Kyungsoo taught himself how to do a backflip when he was 12, and he always finds nickels at train stations.

Accommodating to city life is another story, however. Never has not knowing the difference between left and right been as lethal.

’’Mint’s good,’’ he comments. He leans over and scoops a ball of ice onto his plastic spoon and revels in the pang of coldness on his tongue.

Baekhyun stares forlornly at him all the while.

‘’You disgust me,’’ he says.

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because mint.’’

‘’There’s some strawberry too.’’

‘’And that strawberry’s _mine_ . **You** get the mint.’’

Kyungsoo knows, somehow, that he’s been lucky enough to meet a compatible mate. His soulmate, to be exact, as proven by their chests that glow red to the beat of their hearts when they’re near each other.

Science says that the majority of people will meet their soulmate, or soulmate _s_ , at least once in their lifetime, in that science-y way that Kyungsoo’s brain blurs out when he’s reading the newspaper in the morning.

Some are lucky to get it on with their soulmate, some are lucky they don’t. Turns out this soulmate lottery doesn’t win you a million every time - there are plenty of stories floating around of bar fights occurring when _yours truly_ meet.

And of course, a few stories of homicide. As they say, there’s a very thin line between love and hate.

Kyungsoo met this guy on the very first day of his big adventure out here in an even bigger world, seeing as they’re roommates with differing majors.

What Kyungsoo also knows is that he honestly doesn’t know why this guy’s meant to be his one and only. Especially since Baekhyun doesn’t like mint, talks too loud and sings in the shower at midnight, comments on everything Kyungsoo does and is obsessed with making his hair look good from all possible angles.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even _have_ hair, although he does appreciate Baekhyun’s less waxy days when his hair is soft and doesn’t look like it tastes of glitter and glue.

‘’I thought I was going to find a nice omega, y’know?’’ Baekhyun’s voice floats back into orbit as he’s tapping the spoon against his lower lip. ‘’Soft and caring, one who’ll laugh at all my jokes, and-‘’

‘’Kind of like from a franchise that aired in the sixties,’’ Kyungsoo finishes. ‘’That’s very romantic of you. And very outdated.’’

Which is ironic of Kyungsoo to say, because he’s definitely the guy who cries over Jack not getting onto the door when Baekhyun’s the type to yell at what a fucking idiot he is and rant for an hour about the laws of physics in water.

But, at the moment, Baekhyun stares. Blinks. Slurps the ice cream carefully, and winces when Kyungsoo bites into his next scoop teeth first.

‘’Hmmm,’’ Baekhyun says. **_‘’Hmmm,’’_ ** he repeats and leans back to stare at the people passing by like schools of fish.

‘’Well,’’ Kyungsoo says, eventually. ‘’We don’t have to be together or anything.’’ But his stomach flips at the thought, and this is where it gets confusing.

Betas aren’t rumored to feel the nuclear bomb of pheromones from alphas and omegas in rabbit season, omegas only or alphas solely.

Omega and alpha drives are decidedly radiant, and their impulses can be too - sometimes destructive, even, outside the ordinary medication to avoid incidents and sedate the urges of a packed city life.

Betas are often called the neutralizers, though that depends on whether a person has more genes in common with an  alpha or omega, which also explains submissive alphas with prevalent omega DNA.

Anyway, the stereotype is that betas are the ones with sane preferences who eat one meal at dinner, say thank you very much and leave it at that. Kind of like the polite elder sibling, or, if a younger sibling, the one who’s been taught to wait last for their turn in order to respect the elders.

However -

Baekhyun’s lips are awfully pink, and his mole stands out next to the corner of his pouty mouth. He blinks too much, and Kyungsoo blinks too little.

Most people tend to laugh at the thought of them being soulmates, but as a semester’s gone by, they’ve gotten a particular history between them.

And it all started with casual encounters between them that usually ended with Kyungsoo tweaking Baekhyun one way or another.

It was as if Baekhyun sought that kind of attention, the push just right at the edge, but never crossing it completely, and never leaving it untouched either.

Ultimately though, their first upfront clash was when Baekhyun asked _‘’you ever had sex or what?’’_ and Kyungsoo answered, _‘’I once put a thumb up my ass. Does that count?’’_

Aside from that, Kyungsoo’s always been good with his fingers. He’s the guy his relatives and classmates would seek out to put the screen protectors on their smartphones when he’s not clicking away with a rubik’s cube.

So, it’s no wonder he asks Baekhyun one day, _‘’would you like me to fingerfuck you?’’_ because Baekhyun was being particularly whiny and stimulating him would prove to be a great solution to his twitchiness.

Baekhyun had scoffed and laughed to ridicule the idea, but there was a tremor too; a slight hesitation. Despite being ever the talker, he didn’t nag Kyungsoo for an entire week afterwards.

Maybe others didn’t usually offer to fingerfuck their roomie. Well, it’s their loss.

The thing is: Baekhyun’s an alpha, and his bloated ego matches that sentiment, but he’s also unexpectedly soft. Not soft as in weak-minded or hearted, but as of lately, Kyungsoo’s noticed for real just how much he likes being undermined and seeks most opportunities to poke a little and get poked back. How he, most of all, _lets_ people turn him down when he advances.

The second thing is handling this discovery with care, because Baekhyun is also soft in terms of being reactive to the emotions and body language of his peers, even if he might seem like he steamrolls over differing opinions. He’s not afraid to be different, and yet there’s a risk that, if you step wrong, you might really hurt his feelings in the brief moments when he’s not a joker but genuine and bared with his taunts.

So, here’s what really, really happened in this windup: Kyungsoo returned to the apartment about a month ago after a dreadfully long day, excited to get to shit in homely decorations rather than the exposed stall at the public bathroom. After doing his business however, what awaited him was one single piece of toilet paper and a yellow sticky note saying _‘get us some more toilet paper pls!’_ signed with a ‘ ㅅ _’_ smiley, which could possibly only be the doing of one person.

Giving Baekhyun his piece of mind, Kyungsoo did the first thing reasonable to do when Baekhyun returned.

He twisted his nipples to oblivion.

And instead of moaning out in pain like most would’ve, it appeared Baekhyun liked the attention. Rather than fighting it, he turned as if ticklish and guffawed with a blush streaking his ears and neck in the aftermath, additionally touching the sore spots experimentally when he thought Kyungsoo wasn’t looking.

Jabs, is what Kyungsoo calls it. This sort of arrangement - these small _twisters_ he does to Baekhyun when Baekhyun disobeys or makes fun of him for his dialect.

All leading back to the current circumstance: ice cream.

Baekhyun hates mint and Kyungsoo loves it.

Baekhyun also hates his hair today, but Kyungsoo, secretly, loves it too.

‘’Shouldn’t we be together?’’ Baekhyun asks, uncertainty in his voice too like Kyungsoo’s gut feeling. Maybe he’s got it too.

‘’Only if you want to,’’ Kyungsoo says. ‘’It’s not all soulmates that end up together, mostly because they already have a partner before they meet them.’’

‘’Neither of us have anyone, though,’’ Baekhyun points out. He’s right.

But they’re more of a comedic duo than an actual couple in their social circle.

Could they have something? There’s only one way of finding out instead of sitting still and thinking about life.

Regardless, this research doesn’t happen today.

It happens a week later at a fellow friend’s housewarming party. They’ve had a little too much to drink and head home hand in hand, and it’s pretty romantic, except Kyungsoo pukes in one of the bushes by the bus stop.

They make it home to their own residence nonetheless, and Kyungsoo brushes his teeth haphazardly while humming Cascada’s Every Time We Touch under his breath.

He falters on his way into the living room when he spots a couple of clothespins along with their laundry. He picks them up and brings them to Baekhyun, who’s bubbling on their shared sofa.

‘’Whassat?’’ he asks, blinking owlishly.

‘’Lemme try something,’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Sure.’’

So Kyungsoo drags off Baekhyun’s shirt, and Baekhyun helps as much as he can and laughs when his head gets stuck.

‘’What’re you doing?’’ he asks, and flinches at Kyungsoo’s cold fingers touching his chest.

‘’Here,’’ Kyungsoo takes one of the clothespins and pinches Baekhyun’s nipple with it.

Baekhyun whines at first and complains, but gooseflesh strings out on his skin anyway, and not from Kyungsoo’s cold hands.

Kyungsoo pinches the other nipple too and stands back to admire his work afterwards - Baekhyun who’s half lying on the sofa with both of his nipples pinched by clothespins.

‘’Do I look good?’’ he asks, smiling lopsidedly.

‘’You do, actually,’’ Kyungsoo’s surprised. He disappears from the living room to fetch his camera and snaps a couple of pictures. Baekhyun starts out posing exaggeratedly, just the way he should, but ends up leaning back genuinely and sending the camera dark eyes that light up blood red.

The transition happens naturally, and the camera catches Baekhyun’s heart glowing and beating in tandem with Kyungsoo’s own.

Kyungsoo gets so absorbed in the photoshoot in the poor lighting that he almost trips over an empty bottle of coca cola.

‘’Little more to the left,’’ he says, and Baekhyun does as told.

Kyungsoo guides him till he’s sloped his stomach a bit upwards, jutting his hipbones out that’re pronounced over the edge of his boxers, framing the tenting of the pants.

‘’Does it feel good?’’ Kyungsoo asks. He puts the camera down and pokes at one of the pins.

‘’Yeah,’’ Baekhyun says, breathlessly.

‘’When I do this too?’’ Kyungsoo pinches the pins.

Baekhyun shivers, and his hairs stand up. ‘’Yeah,’’ he repeats. ‘’Try twisting,’’ he adds.

Kyungsoo twists until it should hurt, and Baekhyun squirms, panting loudly.

‘’Do you want me to do other things to you?’’ Kyungsoo asks, and his hand travels from Baekhyun’s chest to his throat, rubbing a thumb over his adam’s apple.

‘’Try choking me,’’ Baekhyun suggests, catching the idea.

‘’What if I do it wrong?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Then I’ll die high I guess.’’

‘’Don’t joke about stuff like that,’’ he fits his palm over Baekhyun’s throat and presses a thumb and forefinger on the sides till it’s snug, feeling Baekhyun’s pulse and noticing how it picks up.

Baekhyun bares his throat entirely and willingly.

Even so, Kyungsoo doesn’t push the matter further and drops his hand, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

‘’I don’t wanna accidentally HURT you,’’ Kyungsoo argues.

‘’You’re not going to,’’ Baekhyun consoles.

‘’Still not doing it.’’ Kyungsoo’s almost sober at this point. Vomiting helped a bit. ‘’I’ll try something else,’’ he says.

‘’What?’’ this catches Baekhyun’s interest.

‘’Take your pants off.’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Are you sure you’re consenting to this?’’ Kyungsoo asks to be sure. Baekhyun did get one too many Aperol Spritzes.

‘’Sure as can be,’’ Baekhyun assures cheekily and takes off his pants.

‘’Can we kiss?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’I don’t really know how to french-kiss though,’’ Baekhyun bubbles.

‘’You haven’t kissed anyone like that before?’’

‘’No. Have you?’’

‘’Once.’’

‘’What a match. C’mere.’’

Kyungsoo takes a seat on the sofa next to Baekhyun. They both lean in slowly, figuring out where to put their hands and how to angle their heads.

The kiss is soft, and Kyungsoo tastes fresh of toothpaste.

‘’Can I do it with tongue?’’ Kyungsoo murmurs between the kisses that slowly melt together to expanded escapades.

‘’Stop asking, just do it,’’ Baekhyun demands.

Kyungsoo angles his head to the left and slips his tongue into the next kiss. Baekhyun hungrily takes it, both righting their positions at the tremor when they touch. It’s wet and hot, and Baekhyun moans out loud when Kyungsoo touches one of the pins again.

‘’Harder,’’ Baekhyun murmurs into the next kiss.

Kyungsoo pinches harder next time, twisting it a bit as well to Baekhyun’s liking.

The room’s lit up by the glow of their chests working together, their heartbeats picking up along with the actions.

‘’I never thought I’d have to pinch someone’s nipples like this,’’ Kyungsoo says. There’s a sheen of spit on his lower lip, and his pupils have swallowed the rest of his irises.

‘’Are you trying to be sexy or are you just mocking me?’’ Baekhyun says. They both laugh, and Kyungsoo initiates the next kiss. He gets so into it that he knocks Baekhyun over, so he has to lean over to get another one.

The air’s heavy with pheromones - Baekhyun’s pheromones in particular, but they’re not demanding. They yield to Kyungsoo’s touch, and Kyungsoo doesn’t feel like a compliant beta - the hunger between his teeth and in his hands demands much more than having the last bite or a humble matter.

‘’Pushy,’’ Baekhyun remarks, but he sounds like he likes exactly that.

Kyungsoo lowers his hand between them and gropes Baekhyun’s crotch, and Baekhyun leans into the touch, his eyes lighting up ruby again and a growl coming from somewhere deep in his chest.

Kyungsoo answers with a similar growl, and the kiss turns even more heated as Baekhyun buries his fingers in the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt.

There’s space for a little fun though, as he says, ‘’I keep forgetting you don’t have hair for me to grab.’’

‘’I’ll grow it out,’’ Kyungsoo says.

‘’I like it like this though,’’ Baekhyun argues.

Kyungsoo’s hands between them fetches their attention as he catches the fabric of Baekhyun’s underwear with a pointer finger.

‘’Can I?’’ he asks.

‘’Stop asking,’’ Baekhyun sighs.

‘’Okie dokie.’’

‘’Don’t say that when you’re about to touch my dick.’’

‘’Ok.’’

‘’God, you’re so-‘’ he’s distracted mid-sentence by Kyungsoo grabbing the base of his cock, slanting it out of his underwear.

Kyungsoo tries experimentally at first, hesitant and feeling up the shape. ‘’You’re not as small as I thought you’d be,’’ he says thoughtfully. The size fits Baekhyun’s ego with scary precision.

‘’I’m going to hit you soon,’’ Baekhyun says earnestly.

‘’Do you want me to?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’What?’’

‘’Do you want me to hit you, I wonder?’’

‘’Maybe,’’ Baekhyun’s the one who’s thoughtful then. ‘’But not right now.’’

‘’Okay.’’

Kyungsoo starts pumping the base, his touch picking up force on the way. Baekhyun pants and looks down between them in the light they lit, his dick curving up along his abdomen by now.

‘’Can you knot?’’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘’Can I not what?’’

‘’Can you **_knot_ **,’’ he corrects.

‘’Oh, you mean can I get a knot?’’

‘’Yeah.’’’

‘’I think so. If you- if you touch it some more. Like that. Yeah. There.’’

Baekhyun’s nostrils flare and his canine teeth poke forth between his lips, biting the lower one.

There’s a slick sound of Kyungsoo going at it timed with his own panting, heavy from arousal.

‘’You smell good,’’ he comments and buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. ‘’Can I bite you?’’ he murmurs.

‘’Do it,’’ Baekhyun says.

So Kyungsoo does, not hard at first, feeling the skin between his teeth and pinching it lightly.

‘’Harder.’’

He does as told, but instead of biting he sucks on the spot and makes a hickey.

‘’Some of these things we’ll have to try later. I don’t wanna hurt you for real,’’ he says.

‘’I’m not made of glass,’’ Baekhyun says.

‘’Still.’’

Kyungsoo withdraws to watch his hand work. Slowly, it’s starting to swell at the base.

Kyungsoo traps the blood in the knot by clenching around said base, massaging the knot till it fills out for real.

Baekhyun starts moving his hips, perking up to get more, and leaning back and using his elbows as leverage on the couch.

‘’Feels good,’’ he mumbles, so Kyungsoo clenches even harder, liking that Baekhyun’s moaning becomes lighter and faster with each stroke.

He uses one hand to trap the knot and the other to stroke the rest, trapping the crown as well. Baekhyun, overstimulated, shakes with tremors and throws his head back, for a moment repressing his voice from strain.

‘’I wanna- I wanna come,’’ he then says, one of his hands grabbing Kyungsoo’s elbow tight.

Kyungsoo denies him by clenching his thumb and forefinger over the knot, keeping him on the spot.

‘’Beg,’’ he says, eyes lighting up with amber.

‘’Please,’’ Baekhyun arches his lower back, his voice close to a wail. He’s twitching all over, and his eyebrows are furrowed.

He’s got both of his hands on Kyungsoo’s arms, and Kyungsoo moves closer and has Baekhyun’s legs swung over his lap so that Baekhyun half-sits on him.

The glow between them is erratic, and Baekhyun’s is visibly speeding up. Kyungsoo clenches the knot, feels the warmth from it and the repressed flow, and finally gives in.

Cum spurts from the tip and over his knuckles; pheromones filling the room with a distinct smell and Baekhyun sagging on the couch. He’s subconsciously been grabbing Kyungsoo’s elbow so hard it might bruise.

The knot’s still swelling, this time at its full size, and Kyungsoo puts his fingers up to his own mouth, licking off some of the cum.

He leans over and kisses Baekhyun on the mouth afterwards, and Baekhyun, phased out, accepts.

The kiss is hungry and open-mouthed and lazy, and Baekhyun whimpers, sensitive, when Kyungsoo accidentally jabs at the clothespins.

Kyungsoo withdraws and takes off the pins at last. He removes himself (to Baekhyun’s disdain which he voices by moaning pitifully) completely to go wash his hands, and when he comes back he throws himself tiredly over the cushion and aligns himself with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s spaced out. He’s still got his pants off, the swelling slowing down, and clings to Kyungsoo the moment the latter returns.

They get cozy, and Kyungsoo picks a blanket from the other end of the couch and spreads it over them.

‘’Maybe we’ll be alright,’’ he says against Baekhyun’s cheek, nuzzling him.

‘’Maybe,’’ Baekhyun croaks, and buries his face in Kyungsoo’s throat. ‘’I think we will.’’

The first round of research is complete. But there’s still much more to come, Kyungsoo hopes and knows.

 


End file.
